The purpose of this study is to identify early risk markers for SIDS by evaluating the fetus, newborn, and infant of mothers who abuse cocaine compared to two control populations; a drug and tobacco-free group, and a drug-free but tobacco-using group. Physical growth, dimensions of neurobehavioral/psychological functioning, respiratory control and state development will be assessed.